


I paint my love for you -Sparbossa one shot

by TheCrownless2



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay, Getting Back Together, Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Jack loves Barbossa, Light Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, More Fluff, One Shot, POTC - Freeform, Pirates, Ship, Short, Sparbossa, These two need more soft fics, admitting their love, atworldsend, happy and warm fic, hector barbossa - Freeform, jack plays the guitar, jacksings, just what you need on a rainy day ;), male x male, short and sweet, short fluff, soft, soft fluff, soft lovers in this one, softies, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Sailing to shipwreck cove with Hector so near made Jack realize how much he still loves him, now alone on the Pearl as the others fell asleep, Jack sang a song explaining his love for the captain.





	I paint my love for you -Sparbossa one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song 'When you leave' - Alina - Basshunter' and was heavily inspired to write this! <3 Also Listen to this song when you read this to get a better feel for this fic, the song and fic kinda go hand in hand ;)
> 
> We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps, we wanted to make this one soft and full of fluff because we feel Sparbossa fics don't have enough of that so here it is! ^^

———-

The seas were calm as the ship gently rocked against the waves. The night was still young and the stars lit the sky as the moon cast a dim lighting on deck. The Pearl blended into the night as some of the lanterns were off while the crew settled down and went to the lower deck for the night.

Except for Sparrow who had just sent Will off to Beckett after knowing that he would lead to the capture of the pirate lords as he set a trail for him to follow, Jack also knew he would escape the brig so he's been waiting. Once Will was good and off Jack was able to relax now.

Sparrow was at the bow of the ship sitting on the very last beam, it was a sturdy plank of wood that held him up. His one leg rested on the beam while his other leg hung down on the side, his back was resting against the rigging and ropes of the ship. He was facing the ship. His guitar in his hands while he fingered the strings. He was resting where he was when he watched Will, he went back after he pushed Will into the water and watched him float away with his plans to lead Cutler and his men to shipwreck cove. Where the Pearl was heading now with Barbossa's plan in action.

As Jack tried to find a tune to play, he began to think of Barbossa. Since he's been in the locker the man was all he could think about, their adventures, how passionate their love was before the mutiny. How Hector changed Jack.

Sparrow had always loved him, he admired him, watched him, loved him, always and forever but to the young lad it felt now nothing more then forbidden love.

It was the way Barbossa carried himself, spoke, how smooth moving he is and quick acting. How his every word rolled off his tongue so perfectly it was music to Sparrow's ears.

Those nights alone with the captain when they would fuck until the sun shone. Those nights he didn't forget. It's the taste of his lips, the touch of his skin, how he knew where to touch Jack. How he loved him the way he liked and was never dull.

These were the things racing through his mind in that god forsaken locker. And then, on the shore, Jack gazed into the older man's beautiful blue eyes once more and he couldn't control himself.

Jack raised his head and smiled as he thought of Hector's eyes. A quiet chuckle passed his lips as he pictured running his fingers in his first mates hair.

Unknowingly his fingers began to form a melody, not soft but upbeat yet gentle but not slow, something that fitted Hector's personality of course.

His leg swung to the beat as Hector came to mind again. He made Jack act like a love struck girl even now, he knew the reason why the man saved him, but something in his eyes told Jack it might've been something more than just being a pirate lord. Barbossa still looks at Jack the way he used to, sometimes. Jack always and still looks at him the same as he did all those years ago.

Did the man still have feelings for his Sparrow? Did he forget how Jack loved him? Still does love him.

Despite the unfaithful part Jack played he couldn't dream of being with anyone else, it was an obsession.

The dark haired man began to hum as he raised his head higher and his lips curled into a smirk, his gold teeth shone in the moonlight as his dark eyes got masked by the shadow of his hat.

Happiness overcame him, it's been awhile since he felt this happy. He pictured dancing with Barbossa on deck, it would be messy but with Hector controlling their moves he would make it effortless as they swayed to the motion of the waves as the ship gently carried them into the night.

Another chuckle passed his lips as he softly bit his lower lip to conceal his growing delight for the man.

Sparrow felt safe with him. Content and rest assured if anyone would take Hector away from the young lad there will be blood to pay.

Now his hands played in sync with his soft humming and finally as the thought of first seeing Hector from within the locker, Sparrow strung up some words that he wished he could say to the man but didn't have the balls to say aloud to the captain.

"Hello, it's me, Jack Sparrow

I will sing my words of love with your name in every note"

Just then he started to feel like this was silly. But how was Jack going to release these feelings without blowing it in front of Hector? So he kept going.

"When you walk away?" He began to sing but that didn't sound right. He tried again from the top. Tuning his guitar and repositioning himself.

"Hello, it's me, Jack Sparrow

I will paint my words of luv with your name on every wall"

That was better. Now he played faster and poured his urging love for Hector. With Barbossa and only Barbossa on his mind while he fingered the strings on his guitar faster. Closing his eyes with a smile and letting the lyrics and rhythm roll off his tongue with fiery passion.

"When you leave my colours fade to gray

Numa, numa yei, Numa, numa yei, numa, numa, numa, yei

Every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday!

When you leave my colours fade to gray.."

As Jack got lost in his thoughts and the music he didn't notice the heavy footsteps approaching by the edge of the boat where Will stood hours before.

"I haven't heard a voice so beautiful since we first met. You've been practicing. " The familiar voice of Hector softly echoed through Jack's mind making him stop playing to gaze on the man. "No, don't stop darlin. I want to hear how this ends. " Hector teased with a wink and smile.

The smaller man's face went red as he did a shy smile at Hector. Oh god he heard, now he knows.. does he?... Jack hoped he didn't know who he was singing about. But the way Hector spoke to him and what he said drove him crazy, he couldn't hide his love for him anymore and he was already feeling so good about things.

"Hector!" Sparrow said enthusiastically as he jumped off the beam and walked to Barbossa with a smile. Holding his guitar in his left hand. "I had hoped no one was listening." The man answered in a shy tone.

Hector smiled warmly. Jack looked so happy, he didn't have a doubt who he was singing about, and if he tried to deny it, the look in Jack's eyes would lead to the truth as they sparkled when he looked at Hector and he knew this which made him fall in love with the young pirate all over again.

"Yer a selfish man to keep a talent like yours hidden from the world. " Hector teased but kept his tone gentle.

The young lad chuckled softly as he stepped away from the man and gave a seductive smirk. "Am I?" He said as he gently began to play his guitar again, it took a little bit to get his rhythm back as he was feeling shy. But in no time, all he had to do was look into the bright blue eyes glaring down at him and the young captain got his spark back, he remembered every memory with the older man once more and now he had him to look at. With a smile upon his face and a gentle sway of his hips, Jack began to play the melody he did before and allowed himself to get lost in his love for Hector as his feelings overcame his nervousness.

Now the young pirate played more upbeat as he sang with his happiness, gently swaying along with his song, remembering every time spent with the captain, the good and the bad times. Playing through his emotions he sang the melody again this time more effortlessly knowing the one he sings about is right by his side.

"Here my love will stay but all my colours fade away!

Every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday!"

Sparrow could feel Hector softly move closer pressing his body against his own from behind, and gently placing his hands around Jack's waist as the smaller man's movements led them into a gentle sway together as Hector smiled while he listened to every word Jack sung.

"I sold my strings, my song, and dreams

And I buy some paints to match the colors of my love

I will paint my words of my love

With your name on every wall

When you leave my colours fade to gray

Numa, numa yei, Numa, numa yei, numa, numa, numa, yei

Every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday!

When you leave my colours fade to gray

Here my love will stay but all my colours fade away!

Every word of love I used to say

now I paint it everyday!"

Jack set the perfect mood for the two of them and they both knew what this meant. The young captain sung well into the night with Barbossa enjoying every moment and wanting to keep it dear to him forever. The crew had all fallen asleep as the stars lit the deck of the ship as they twinkled in the sky. Nobody knows how much time had passed and it is not up to me to say what the pair did next. Did they take their renewed love for each other into the bedroom? Or did Hector leave Sparrow with his raging lust knowing how their relationship ended in the past? No one will know, Only time will tell, or you would simply have to study the way they look at each other, those little side glances at one another. That will tell you everything.

———-

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the song! All rights to Basshunter and the writers who composed it! 
> 
> We hope you liked it!   
Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
